deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sho Minazuki vs Adam Taurus
This is my first time doing this, so...HOLD NOTHING BACK PEOPLE! Sho Minazuki vs Adam Taurus is a possible Death Battle featuring Adam Taurus from RWBY, and Sho Minazuki from the Persona series, specifically the P-1 Grand Prix Arc (Person 4 Arena and Arena Ultimax). Description Two of the biggest humanity hating sons of bitches/sword-wielding redheads are about to duke it out! Who's hate for humanity will be stronger?! Interlude Boomstick: Ah, hate. A strong word used to describe the things you just can't stand, or you REALLY want to kill. Basically, me whenever I get pissed! Wiz: And for these two combatants, their hate towards humanity is far greater than anything you could possibly imagine. Boomstick: Sho Minazuki, the mastermind of the P-1 Grand Prix and the dual-personality psychopath! Wiz: And Adam Taurus, one of the leader's of the White Fang. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win…a DEATH BATTLE. Analysis Sho Minazuki Wiz: Have you ever heard of the 'Dark Hour?' Boomstick: I have, and believe me, it's a damn scary time period to live in. Every night at midnight, the sky turns green, any and all bodies of water turn blood red, average people turn into fucking coffins, AND black blobs called Shadows run around and mind fuck anyone they find, leaving them in a cold emotionless state otherwise known as "Apathy Syndrome." Wiz: The only ones capable of being awake, much less have the power to defeat these creatures, were rare individuals with the power to call forth a 'Persona,' an ability where the physical manifestation of one's own heart can manifest and defend them. The form and power of a Persona is divided by the Tarot Cards, and each one is unique. Boomstick: That, and they're all based on various figures from lore, legend, myth, the whole shebang. They can be gods, heroes, villains, demons, just about every being in history ever known. Hell, even Alice from the freaking story book...and goddamn is she a terrifying kid. Word of advice, whatever you do, if she asks you to die for her, run like hell. TRUST ME. Wiz: Some Persona-users even have a special power known as the Wild Card; an ability where a Persona-user can summon multiple Personas, not just one. Boomstick: There's a lot of guys like that, but recently, it's just one or two. Wiz: Sho Minazuki was one of those people who had the potential of becoming a Wild Card. Taken off the streets, he was raised in a lab alongside many other children who were taken in by the Kirijo Group, who split off from the Nanjo family. Sho and the other orphans were picked up in order to make artificial Persona-users. Boomstick: Sho was pretty damn violent. He beat up any kid he was ordered to fight. In fact, that was pretty much all he did. It became second nature to him, and it was how he connected with people. Wiz: The head of the project, Shuji Ikutstuki, was like a father-figure to Sho, and taught him how to read and write. He was using him for his own gains, however, as his physical strength proved to be an excellent candidate for the idea of implanting a Plume of Dusk into a human being. Boomstick: The Kirijo Group came up with the idea of creating weapons that could use a Persona, so they designed the Anti-Shadow Weapons, humanoid machines that could do just that. Wiz: However, ASW's lacked a 'soul' to use a Persona, so they created the Plume of Dusk, an artificially designed soul. While it is unknown how they were designed, they were effective; machines capable of summoning Personas were forged. Boomstick: But Ikutsuki came up with an idea; what would happen if you stuck one of those things in a human being? Wiz: The result was Sho developing a second personality; MINAZUKI. While Sho wasn't able to summon a Persona, MINAZUKI was more than capable. In a way, the experiment was a success. Boomstick: Too bad that MINAZUKI really didn't like Ikutsuki. After he was 'born,' MINAZUKI's sole goal in life was to protect Sho, so he regarded the experiment's director as a threat, and tried to kill him. Hoping to get rid of him, Ikutsuki gave Sho a pill that put him into a coma. It didn't get rid of MINAZUKI, though. Wiz: Sho woke up several years later, and after hacking into the Kirijo Group database, he learned about Ikutsuki's horrendous nature, grew to loathe, hate and despise his former father figure, which lead to his belief that bonds were worthless, and that everyone was simply using each other. Boomstick: Ikutsuki did care about him, though, as he paid for Sho's medical expenses, and even left behind a shit ton of money for him to live off of. Sho wanted to kill him, but by the time he woke up from his coma, Ikutsuki was already dead. Wiz: As it happened, Sho woke up around the same time the Inaba Murder case began, and observed a group of Persona-users who decided to end the murder case. They were led by Yu Narukami, who incidentially was a Wild Card. Believing that they were similar to him, Sho watched the group closely, all the way to the case's conclusion. Boomstick: Buuuut that's when he met Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, a being born of people's distrust. Since the two hated humanity, they struck a deal; in exchange for the power to change the world, Sho would create a vessel for him to inhabit, and thus let him destroy the whole damn world. Wiz: Since this aligned with MINAZUKI's own wish of making a world where Sho could be happy, a world without anyone, the two agreed. As a result, Sho gained new powers, and then started the events that would kick off the P-1 Grand Prix. Boomstick: And it's during this tournament battle royal that you get to see how terrifying this brat really is! He can move at lightning-fast speed, attack in swift succession, and can take on even some of the strongest Persona-users around! He was even strong enough to knock out and take down Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Aigis, the top Persona-users of the Shadow Operatives, a group formed to take on Shadows around the globe! Wiz: On top of that, Sho's fighting style is rapid and virtually unpredictable. His weapons are dual swords and knives, and can easily overpower any opponent...so long as they aren't the Velvet Room attendants, but that's another story. And thanks to his deal with Kagutsuchi, Sho has gained the power to paralyze anyone, so long as they're within his line of sight. Boomstick: Sho's not invincible, though. Because of his lack of a Persona, he has to rely on his physical strength and speed alone, and he's a bit more fragile than most. Also because he doesn't have a Persona, Sho doesn't have a wide variety of abilities. Of course, that's where MINAZUKI comes in! Wiz: MINAZUKI possesses the same abilities as Sho, but has the added edge of a Persona. His Persona utilizes dark and fire-based attacks, and can create a black mist that makes it hard for his opponents to see and hit him. He can also create black energy strikes that can strike the opponent, no matter where they are. Boomstick: But that ain't all! MINAZUKI's Persona, Tsukiyomi, can absorb the opponent's health to heal any damage MINAZUKI may have suffered. He can even warp away in a black portal in order to strike the opponent from behind, or right in the kisser! Then there's his Instant Kill move, the God and Demon Annihilation! If your unlucky enough to be right next to him, MINAZUKI can cut you down, and then skewer you with black spears before Tsukiyomi decides to cut you down with his scythe! And there's nothing even left of you! Goddamn...what a badass! Wiz: But, like all Persona-users, if Tsukiyomi takes enough damage, MINAZUKI can't summon him for a while. Also, his life-draining grapple has to be done within close range. The same can be said about God and Demon Annihilation, which requires MINAZUKI to be right in front of his opponent. His illusion ability, Fog of Fantasy, also requires his opponent to strike him in order to be activated, and the skill is dispelled if he's attacked while the black mist is still active. Boomstick: Although both sides have their drawbacks, the endgame Sho did inherit Tsukiyomi after he got possessed by Kagutsuchi, which probably resulted death. That said, we're using the personality-duo for this match up. Wiz: Regardless of who's battling, this personality duo is ready and willing to slaughter anyone who tries to get in his way! Sho Minazuki: My name's Sho Minazuki. And you guys are in my world now... Adam Taurus Wiz: In the world of Remnant, there are two types of living beings that co-exist in this world where the Creatures of Grimm threaten to snuff them out. There's us, the human beings... Boomstick: And then there's the Faunus, the poor sons of bitches who pretty much the black guys of RWBY. In other words, the victims of racism. Damn...sucks to be these guys. Wiz: In the past, Faunus and humans once fought alongside each other during the Great War, but tensions between the two races were quite high. They were given the island of Menagerie as a sort of peace offering, as well as a sign of friendship and equality. Boomstick: In reality, it was pretty much a bitch slap to the fucking face. Only a third of Menagerie was habital, and the rest of the island was full of hostile wildlife. Of course, Menagerie still serves as a sanctuary for Faunus. Wiz: However, when racial tensions still persisted, a group of Faunus rose up to defend their kind, and fought for equality. These individuals were the White Fang, the peaceful protest group. Boomstick: Although, the leader stepped down, leading for a new one to take its place...and one of its top dogs was Adam Taurus. Wiz: The former lover and partner of the future member of Team RWBY, Blake Belladonna, she and Adam fought to try and earn equality, though Adam had developed a more violent approach, eventually deciding than rather for equality, he sought Faunus dominance. This did cause tensions between him and Blake, and during what would be their last mission together, Blake left the White Fang, hoping to obtain a better path. Meanwhile, Adam began working to change the White Fang for the sake of creating a world only for Faunus. Boomstick: Then he met Cinder Fall, a smoking hot femme fatale who wanted to become powerful and feared...and she killed his comrades, in order to get Adam's cooperation. Yeesh, kinda feel sorry for the guy. Wiz: Well, according to Blake, its kind of understandable he wound up like this, though at this point, we still don't know how exactly Adam turned out the way he was. However, his brutal and extremist mindset is what developed his abilities and overwhelming power. Boomstick: Adam has Aura on his side, which is more or less a force field that protects him from damage, though he still feels what hits him. Because he's a Faunus, he also has night vision, which makes his sight unimpaired in dark areas. He's even got enough strength to throw an Altesian Soldier from the ground across the freaking cafeteria in Beacon! That's gotta be at least the size of a football field! ...wait, hold on. He wears a mask, right? Wiz: W-well, yeah. All members of the White Fang wear them, so since the Grimm are hated by humanity, it seemed appropriate for them to wear the masks of the things of those who are hated. Why? Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! He's like the evil version of Nightwing! Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na, ADAM! Wiz: Boomstick... Boomstick: Anyway, Adam's fighting style is similar to that of Iado, which involves the user striking by quickly unsheathing their weapon, and then sheathing it again in preparation for another attack. He can even strike enemies outside his sword's range, which can only be achieved by how fast he swings his sword. He can even move almost fast enough to appear invisible to the human eye. His reaction time is also pretty damn fast, as he was able to deflect and repel several bullets that came his way. Wiz: In addition, Adam possesses a powerful trump card; his Semblance, Moonslice. By absorbing an energy-based attack with his weapon, Adam can stockpile it and then release it into a powerful one-hit kill that cuts through even the strongest of defenses. This attack is so powerful it can cut straight through a person's Aura in one strike, as Adam was proven to be capable of by slicing off Blake's partner, Yang Xiao Long's arm. Boomstick: And speaking of his weapons, get a look at these beauties! Wilt and Blush, a sword, sheath, AND a gun all in one package! Packing more than seven rounds, Blush can fire bullets and even Dust rounds, pretty much like every weapon you can find on Remnant. Wilt's a katana that can pretty much cut down anything. Unfortunately, whenever Adam sheathes his sword, Blush can't fire off any rounds. It's also unknown whether or not he can shoot at long distances, since he's only fired at short to point-blank range. Wiz: That being said, Adam's not unstoppable. His Aura isn't limitless, and can run out, eventually leaving him in a dangerous situation. Also, Moonslice does take some time to prepare, as before he could utilize it, Adam had to absorb the energy needed to power it, and then place himself into a stance. This is actually a common technique, gathering the mental and physical strength needed to perform a powerful attack meant to kill your opponent in a single blow. Boomstick: No matter how you look at it, this guy gives new meaning to the phrase, "mess with the bull, you get the horns." Adam Taurus: Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way... DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!!! Conclusion Polls Who do you think will win? Sho Minazuki Adam Taurus Who are you rooting for? Sho Minazuki Adam Taurus Trivia * The image provided was from the Death Battle wiki, hinting a possible match in the future. However, neither characters have received a page on the Death Battle wiki as of yet. Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:DemonsAnarchy